Electronic devices are increasingly being developed so as to be worn by a user, such as in wearable electronics and medical devices. These wearable electronics are bent, flexed and stretched as they are worn and used during activity. Consequently, the electronic devices are susceptible to wear and tear and can inadvertently fail or stop working without knowledge of the user.